La raison du plus grand
by Poochie-90
Summary: Des années après la fin de l'anime, Roy est traumatisé par un Edward un peu plus grand que d'habitude.


**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **FMA

**Genre: **Yaoi

**Couple: **Roy/Jean

**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist est à Hiromu Arakawa comme le chocolat Milka est à la marmotte.

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceeeeeette chose m'a été inspiré un peu (en fait complètement) par mon amie Darkan. Je t'aime Darkan !!! Hum... Donc je lui fais une spéciale dédicace 100 Poochie esprit ravagé. Non aux traumatismes des neurones ! Une seule solution, la décapitation ! Ben oui, si t'es décapité, ton neurone ne peut plus être traumatisé... Yare Yare... Je dis que des conneries. Et arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Darkan !

* * *

La raison du plus grand

Oubliez les différents combats de l'anime, oubliez les larmes, oubliez les prises de tête, oubliez tout ce qui a traumatisé les pauvres petits persos de fma, oubliez tout. Ne vous souciez plus que des personnages en eux-même et non de ce qui leur est arrivé. Tout le monde se porte à merveille. Y a pas un seul mort, tout le monde est content et sourit à la caméra.

Tout le monde est heureux. Même Archer malheureusement... Roy n'est plus borgne et ne l'a jamais été. Al a récupéré son corps ainsi que Edward, son bars et sa jambe. Lust est devenue humaine et passe son temps à courir après Scar. Envy et Gluttony se font pouponner par leur maman Dante. Kimblee et Greed filent le parfait amour, les chimères boivent à s'en faire péter les bretelles. Riza s'occupe de Black Hayate. Maes de sa fille. Bradley est toujours à sa place de Généralisime. L'équipe de Mustang est au complet. Hohenheim ne pourri plus. Et le chat me griffe la jambe, saleté. Ah, c'est vrai... Ca n'a rien à voir avec la fic. Désolé.

Bref, tout est rose et les pitits oiseaux chantent. Il n'y a plus aucun problème pour personne SAUF...

Nous sommes donc quelques années après la fin de l'anime. Edward a maintenant l'âge d'avoir le permis. Et il a pas oublié de manger sa soupe. Et c'est CA le problème. En fait, ça ne pose problème qu'à une seule personne.

Roy Mustang.

Ben oui, maintenant que Ed est plus grand que lui, il est malheureux. Il ne peut plus se moquer de l'alchimiste. Mais c'est pas ça le pire. C'est que c'est l'alchimiste en question qui se moque de lui.

Ô rage, ô désespoir !

Maintenant, c'est Roy qui est caché par le taille crayon. Maintenant, c'est Roy qui a besoin d'un tabouret pour atteindre l'armoire du haut. Maintenant, c'est l'auteur qui a mal à la jambre parce que son chat la griffé. Comment ça, on s'en fout ?

Mais le pire encore... Oui, y a encore pire que le coup de taille crayon. C'est que le pauvre Mustang en était amoureux de son petit FullMetal jaune et rouge à petits pois. Non, il a pas de pois.

Edward se montre d'ailleurs très cruel avec lui. Puisqu'il est au courant des sentiments du brun, il en rajoute, se moque encore plus. De toute sa hauteur, il se penche sur Roy et lui dit d'une voix d'outre tombe.

- Je suis désolé Colonel mais je n'aime pas sortir avec des hommes plus _petits _que moi.

Ou en se moquant de ses petits problèmes de poids.

- Et je n'aime pas non plus sortir avec des hommes trop _gros_.

Ou bien, il lui rappele de façon monstrueuse qu'il est plus haut gradé que lui car oui, Edward Elric et plus gradé que Roy Mustang. Il a d'ailleurs dépassé le grade de Colonel depuis bien fort longtemps. Se faisant respectueusement nommé: le Général de brigade Elric.

- De plus, _Colonel_... Je ne veux pas sortir avec un militaire aussi _peu gradé_ que vous.

Pauvre Roy...

Un tel chagrin d'amour à son âge.

Il est pas un peu vieux pour ça ?

Pourquoi il vient de se casser lamentablement la gueule dans les escaliers ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Il a dépassé le trentaine depuis un baille. Il ne sait même plus quand. Et Maes qui lui répète sans arrêt de se trouver une gentille petite femme. Et puis, pourquoi il est encore le seule à être célibataire ?

Le destin sans doute.

Ou les rides aux coins des yeux...

Mais c'est une manie chez les Mustang de se fracasser le crâne sur le carrelage ou quoi ?

Revenons en à nos chevaux.

Je vais arrêter mes conneries et commencer vraiment à écrire. Le décor est planté. Les persos implantés. Voilà donc le vrai but de cette fic.

Roy lisait sans vraiment se concentrer, le dossier qu'il avait en main. Il soupira. Hier, c'était le mariage du Lieutenant Hawkeye et elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

Et visiblement, il s'ennuyait.

- MUSTANG !

Il sursauta en entendant son nom. Il se leva de son siège et fit le salut militaire. Droit comme un "I", il regardait la tête levée le blond qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

- Vous mettrez ce dossier fini sur mon bureau avant le déjeuner.

- Bien, Général de brigade Elric !

FullMetal sortit du bureau de Roy en riant. Ca le faisait vraiment jubiler de savoir que ce crétin de Mustang était sous ses ordres. Il ne regrettait finalement pas d'être devenu alchimiste d'étât.

Le Colonel passa une main dans ses cheveux après avoir reprit as place devant sa table de travail. Il tourna doucement la tête vers le dossier énorme qui l'attendait. Un soupir de désespoir total. Pourquoi faillait-il que ça lui tombe dessus ? Il laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur son bureau.

Etrangement, ça sonnait creux...

Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ? D'accord, je me tais.

Havoc entra à ce moment-là. Alerté par le bruit qu'avait fait la tête de Roy sur le banc de bois.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Colonel ?

Un bruit étouffé par une pile de papier lui répondit.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Un autre bruit étouffé. Heureusement que le Jean comprennait le language complexe du Roy.

- Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui ne va pas.

Mustang leva la tête vers le Sous-Lieutenant. Il avait pas l'air au mieux de ça forme. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Riza n'était pas là, c'était toujours à lui qu'on refilait la charge de surveiller le paresseux de service et comme par hasard... Ce jour-là, ledit paresseux nous faisait une déprime.

Jean contourna la table de travail et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de cette dernière, juste à côté du brun.

- Allez... Racontez-moi !

- Et bien... C'est encore de la faute de ce pet... De FullMetal.

Roy s'énervait et hurlait presque.

- Je... Il se moque de moi à longueur de journée. J'en ai marre. Je ne suis pas _petit_.

Et il laissa retomber sa tête sur le bureau. Jean soupira.

- Ce n'est pas grave vous savez, Colonel. Ce n'est jamais qu'un grand gosse. Comme vous en faites.

Un couinement lui arriva aux oreilles.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. tenta de rattraper le pauvre Sous-Lieutenant.

- Vous avez plus d'experience que lui.

- Mais c'est lui qui est haut gradé.

- Ca c'est parce que vous avez essayé de piqué sa place au Généralissime.

- Oui... Bon...

- Et puis, vous êtes le grand Roy Mustang...

Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, l'auteur ne croit pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle dit. Merci de votre attention.

- Vous êtes intelligent, beau, populaire... Vous êtes... Une légende vivante. LE Roy Mustang.

- Ah ?

- Toutes les femmes de Central sont à vos pieds. Et parfois leurs maris aussi. Mais vous êtes charismatique, vous imposez le respect. Vous...

Il fut stopé dans son monologue par un bouche collée à la sienne. Roy venait de l'attraper par le col de sa veste pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Un fois le baisé rompu, le brun sourit avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce en lançant:

- Merci, c'était très gentil de votre part de me remonter le moral. Ca marche bien en tout cas.

- De... Rien...

Roy traversa le couloir en riant.

- EH MAES ! J'AI UN TRUC A TE RACONTER !!!

Et Jean s'en voulu pour le reste de son existence.

The End !

* * *

Enfin, voilà quoi. C'est pas que j'aime pas Roy mais je dois avouer que j'adore le traumatiser. Nyark...

Je sais, c'était nul TT. C'est pas la peine de me le dire, je le sais très bien. Tant que ça fait marrer Darkan, c'est tout ce qui compte. J'espère au moins que ça t'as plu mon ptit coeur.


End file.
